coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Boy Crazy
Description The team reopens the 1963 case of a sixteen year old "girl" who was thought to have committed suicide when new evidence leads them to believe the "girl" might have been murdered for being a transgender male. Synopsis A teenage girl whose death was originally filed as a suicide in 1963 turns out to be a homicide when a witness steps forward to say she didn’t jump off the bridge as originally believed, but was thrown into the river. The witness was on the bridge that day and claims to have heard a car and then a splash witnessing the body float by him shortly after. As the investigation unravels it turns out the victim, Samantha "Sam" Randall was designated female but truly male. His struggle with his gender causes problems both in school and at home with his father, Archie, who doesn’t know how to handle it. Sam must also deal with his growing feelings for a boy in school, Dom Barron, who finds himself having feelings for Sam despite the pressure for compulsive heterosexuality in the 1960s. It all comes to a head when his father decides to commit him to an institution, where he thinks they can cure him of his "confusion". Sam struggles against the treatment which involves electro-shock treatment, but is forced to finally succumb, putting him in an almost catatonic state. When Dom sneaks into the institution to try and rescue Sam, he realizes he is too late and the Sam he once knew was no longer there. He proceeds to smother him with a pillow and later dump his body into the river. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Linsey Godfrey as Samantha "Sam" Randall *Lelia Goldoni as Nurse Polly Leonard (2007) *Elisabeth Harnois as Janey Davis (1963) *Wings Hauser as Red Buckley (2007) *John Patrick Jordan as Red Buckley (1963) *Jonathan Keltz as Dom Barron (1963) *Michael Oberlander as Archie Randall (1963) *Mark Rolston as Ari Gordon *Jim Abele as School Principal (1963) *Mina Badie as Nurse Polly Leonard (1963) *Jack Donner as Maurice Habershaw (2007) *Leigh Rose as Janey Davis (2007) With *David Selby as Dom Barron (2007) And *Michael Constantine as Archie Randall (2007) Co-Starring *Lane Compton as Bully #1 (1963) *Jim Jansen as Dr. Russell Kearns (1963) Notes *This episode uses some elements from the 1999 film Boys Don't Cry ''and from the 1975 film ''One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest *The song "Walk Like a Man" by Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons was also used in the episode "Strange Fruit," which also took place in 1963. *The song "The End of the World" was also used as the closing song in the episode "Slipping," which took place in the previous year, 1962. However, the version used is that of Brenda Lee, who also sings the closing song in this episode. Music *The Crystals "He's a Rebel" *Dion "Runaround Sue" *Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons "Walk Like a Man" *Frankie Valli & The Four Seasons "Big Girls Don't Cry" *The Miracles "You've Really Got a Hold On Me" *Skeeter Davis "The End of the World" *'Closing Song': Brenda Lee "Everybody Loves Me But You" Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes